


how ya feel 기분어때?

by infiniteus (smackavoys)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackavoys/pseuds/infiniteus
Summary: three times chanyeol wants to say i love you
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 2





	how ya feel 기분어때?

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!!! this is a short chanjoy piece i wrote sometime in 2018. all fluff, not very good tbh but i think the world needs more chanjoy content. enjoy!

One: After Red Velvet’s first concert, the guys meet them backstage.

It’s their first concert, so of course some tears had to be shed. Still, as the girls head backstage and get swept up in endless congratulations from staff and relatives, Sooyoung does her best to blink the tears away.

The blinking makes her dizzy, because she’s also scanning the myriad of faces popping in and out of her vision to find the one belonging to her boyfriend. She sighs and squeezes through the crowd to the dressing room, mumbling something to Seulgi about freshening up before taking photos.

She all but stumbles into the dressing room, still trying to catch her breath from the performance. Without much thought, she plops down onto the sofa and closes her eyes.

It might be five seconds, it might be a few minutes, but eventually she’s stirred by the sound of the door opening. She barely opens an eye to take a peek, but from the way her lips curl up, Chanyeol knows she’s seen him.

“Tired?”

She lets out a long and heavy sigh, breathing finally evening out and heart rate finally slowing. She hears him chuckle, and then suddenly feels something cold and wet on her forehead.

Instinctively, she reaches up and grabs the water bottle he’s resting on her head, holding it against her skin as the adrenaline wears off and the exhaustion begins to catch up to her.

“You did great,” he says.

She finally opens her eyes and sees him beaming down at her, and she feigns a scowl back. “You’re not impartial. You’re only saying so because you love me,” she teases.

He laughs once, the soft sound nearly drowned out by cheering and laughter outside. He thinks she’s probably too exhausted to realize that they haven’t said that to each other yet, so he flies past the comment. “Come, come,” he says, gesturing for her to stand. She groans and sits up, grabbing onto his hand. “Hey, come on, you guys still have to take a bunch of pictures.”

The door opens wide then, and Chanyeol almost jerks his hand away from hers, but she stays still, only turning her head to speak to Joohyun at the doorway. “Sorry, I was feeling dizzy and had to sit down for a while,” she says, using the hand that’s still in his to stand up. “Thanks for the water, oppa.”

He smiles at her weakly then, and watches as she walks back out the door, only to lock eyes with the Red Velvet leader, who raises an eyebrow at him. He gives her a thumbs up sheepishly and tells her, “Great show.”

Two: Halloween starts and ends with Miss Korea in Iron Man’s arms.

Ever since she was a kid, she’s always believed she’d become Miss Korea.

And, well, her career right now cuts it pretty close, but she figures she can still make that childhood dream happen, and goes to the SM Halloween Party as Miss Korea 1996. She’s got the shiny dress and over-the-top curls, and even has the beauty queen walk-smile-wave combo down pat.

Of course, Chanyeol picks the most ostentatious costume possible, and when she runs into him outside the venue, he retracts the mask to show her it’s him and not Tony Stark. She tries not to snort.

“How much money did you spend on that thing?” she asks, poking her plastic wand against his costume’s arc reactor.

He bats it away playfully, retorting, “Not as much money as I’ve spent on you.”

She feigns being offended — she knows it’s not true anyway — and turns around to stomp away before anyone can notice them together.

Before she can, he grabs her hand, a little awkwardly in the bulky suit, and slips his free arm around her waist.

She stifles a yelp, suddenly feeling way too hot, or maybe it’s the damned plastic pressing against her body.

He smiles and moves to kiss her, mumbling, “I lo–“ but the mask bumps into her forehead and she ends up with a sour expression on her face as she rubs the freshly sore spot.

He gasps and tries not to laugh, but she knows him too well and wiggles out of his arms, turning around and walking away in a huff, slightly annoyed for real this time.

She keeps her distance the whole time, and that would be normal because they’ve gotten pretty good at keeping their secret, but she doesn’t even look at him and he knows she’s trying to make him notice it.

After awards are handed out and goodbyes are said, they all split into various groups: one heads out for karaoke and more booze, obviously spearheaded by Kim Heechul; one disappears to [censored]’s penthouse to pop molly and smoke some weed; one decides to go for some midnight barbecue, and the rest head home.

In the confusion of drunkenly going through plans and hurriedly taking pictures before they shed their costumes and head out, Chanyeol grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into an empty function room next door.

He nearly rips his entire helmet off, shaking his hair loose before pressing his lips against hers firmly. She lets out a small squeak in surprise, which sort of melts into a giggle as she kisses him back.

“You look,” he says between kisses, “so beautiful.”

She hates herself for blushing ‘cause it’s such a cliche, but there’s something about the way her stomach twists and her cheeks heat up that she absolutely loves.

“You wanna just ditch the afterparties and head home?”

Her heart does a little flip when he mentions “home” — like it’s _theirs_ , and maybe it is — and she nods with a flustered smile, bringing her hand up to fix her crown.

“Shall we, Miss Korea?” he asks, offering his hand to her.

She smiles and takes it, poking her silver wand against his face. “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

Three: He’s got a bad case of the flu.

He texts her this one afternoon in January, and it’s as if the motherly side of her, the one that she’d honed from about two decades of being an older sister, suddenly stirs, and she can’t stop fidgeting as they wait to film their comeback stage.

She’s still a performer after all, so she gives it her all and the taping goes off without a hitch, but as soon as she’s out of the tight outfit and has had her mic pack taken off, she rushes out of the SBS building in a cap and a sweater, throwing a half-assed excuse to her manager over her shoulder as she does.

On her way, she phones Sehun and tells him she’s coming, so he better make sure no one else is home to see her come in.

(Sehun was maybe not her first choice as to who to tell first about their relationship, but he had walked in on them in a fairly incriminating position in one of the empty recording studios, so they agreed that if he had to know, they were going to use it to their advantage.)

She punches in the code like second nature and walks into the apartment, slipping off her shoes and waving at Sehun, who’s locked on the couch in front of the television, a PlayStation controller in his hands. “He’s in his room,” he says a little disinterestedly, eyes not leaving the screen. “Try to get him to eat, will you? Dumbass won’t listen to me.”

“Copy that,” she replies, before making her way to his room and opening the door. She peers inside, and sees him curled up on his bed, back turned to some obscure Netflix series playing on his computer.

She tiptoes toward him, settling down on the bed next to him and resting a hand on his forehead. His eyes flutter open, and he stares at her groggily. “What are you doing here?” He’s not that surprised, but his heart still feels like it’s too big for his chest when he realizes that she’s really here, with him.

“You’re sick,” she says matter-of-factly. “And Sehun tells me you’re being difficult.”

He scoffs at that, rolling onto his back and groaning. “It’s fine, I’ve been sleeping it off,” he says with a yawn. He stretches an arm out and lazily gestures for her to lie down.

She obliges and shrugs off her jacket and cap, tossing them onto the foot of the bed before positioning herself next to him, her head resting on his arm.

In such close proximity she can feel just how hot his skin is, and she sighs. “You know, sleeping’s not going to make it any better if you don’t eat or drink water.”

“Shh,” he whispers, pulling her closer even as she grumbles against him. 

They’re quiet for a good while, and she wonders if he’s fallen asleep, but cranes her neck to look up and see him staring at her. She huffs at him playfully before resting her chin on his chest. “You’re being gross again.”

“I’m delirious from the fever,” he shoots back. She only rolls her eyes and squeezes her arms around him tighter. “You look tired.”

“Yeah,” she yawns, further nuzzling her face against his chest. “Just came from taping for the comeback.”

A pause.

“You– I— and you came here.”

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

He doesn’t say anything, only continues to gaze at her thoughtfully, before shifting and slowly easing her off him. She looks up in confusion.

“I…” he trails off, head spinning from the movement. When his vision focuses again and he sees her looking at him with those concerned eyes, he lets out a dramatic sigh. “I guess I should eat something,” he mumbles, before chuckling at the way her face lights up. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I can’t take my meds on an empty stomach anyway.”

“I’ll go make you some soup!”

She’s on her feet in a second, hurriedly pulling her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. He watches her in amusement, stretching his body out on his soft mattress before he sits up.

“Do you want tea, or juice?” She pauses, but before he can even answer, she’s already going again. “I’ll make you both. And I’ll get you a cold pack.”

He can’t fight the smile that tugs at his lips, and only nods submissively as she flits out of his bedroom.

Sometimes, he wonders if she’s too good for him.

(Outside, as she floats through the kitchen preparing soup, Junmyeon, Jongin and Baekhyun come home unexpectedly, kicking off their shoes and haphazardly tossing their scarves on the floor while Sehun’s eyes lock with hers and they panic for a moment.

“Hey, something smells good — whose shoes are these?”

It’s the night the guys find out about their relationship, and also the night she ends up making dinner for all of them.) 


End file.
